A Goth girl, the Delinquent, and the A-type
by cabgrant
Summary: This is about a series of conversations between DxC and DxG during the first three seasons of the show that never aired on television. Conversations between GxC and Duncan and his mom are included later.
1. Chapter 1 Gwen's revenge

Chapter 1 DxG

First conversation is between DxG. Reviews will be very much appreciated.

Gwen exited the girls section of the Gophers cabin as Leshawna was still ranting about Heather stealing and reading Gwen's diary at the talent show. Heather was at the moment taking a shower. She was still upset about the whole incident and decided to visit the confessional to rant. As Gwen sat down, she blurted out angrily, "If that cow thinks she's going to get away with it, she has another thing coming," After that she opened the door and stepped out. As Gwen shut the door, she saw Duncan from the Killer Bass team approaching her. He spoke, "Hello, Gwen, still angry over Heather's act?" Gwen replied, "Of course I am, and that witch is going to pay." Duncan replied, "She is a devious chick, I thought you were gonna run on stage and punch her." She replied, "I was just floored when she started reading, I was thinking "stop her" but I couldn't move." Duncan said he understood then said, "Sorry about Heather doing that."

Gwen was taken aback for a moment because she never thought someone like Duncan could have sympathy for anyone. She told him thanks then said, "I'm going back to my cabin to plan my revenge." Duncan said, I'm going to bed, hope that dork Harold doesn't snore tonight," then he chuckled, "Would you believe he bought his red ant farm with him, I mean who carries something like that on vacation?" Then he said, "Good luck, Gwen," referring to her revenge plans, then walked away.

Two minutes later, Gwen walked into her cabin, Heather was back but sleeping and the other girls were also asleep except Beth, who was reading. Suddenly Gwen recalled Duncan mentioning about Harold bringing his red ant farm and suddenly an inspiration for revenge came to her. She gave a satisfied smirk then left the cabin again. And then a few minutes later…..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Heather as she ran out of her cabin covered with hundreds of Harold's red ants covering her entire body.

You see, when Gwen left the cabin, she headed to the male side of the Bass's cabin and asked Harold for his red ants, then dumped them all on Heather while she was sleeping.

Next conversation DxC

This is the first private conversation DxC ever had together. It takes place while the Gophers were at the campfire with Chris after losing the Boney Island challenge.

Courtney was sitting on the porch steps of the Bass cabin reading and swatting away flies at the same time while the members of the Screaming Gophers were at the campfire with Chris for their elimination ceremony after they lost the Boney Island challenge. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a familiar male voice…"Hey Courtney," it was Duncan, the punk juvenile delinquent on her team. Courtney thought exasperatedly, "Just great," then asked him in a snarly tone, "What now, you creep."

Duncan replied back sarcastically, "Geez, what happened to calling me a Neanderthal?" She ignored him, after three seconds passed he continued, "How can you read in this bad light, Princess?" She closed the book. Instead of starting an argument with him about calling her Princess she said, "You're right, Chris should definitely do something about the porch light, I came outside because I can only take two seconds of Sadie moping over Katie leaving. Would you believe once they were squabbling about which one was going to marry Justin." Duncan chuckled, "Are you serious…as if the fat one has a chance." Courtney laughed along with him.

She then asked, "Why do you give every girl silly pet names?" He responded, "I kind of inherited it, my grandfather had about five nicknames for my grandma and my brothers are the same with girls." Courtney retorted in disbelief, "Oh really," then said, "I wonder who the Gophers will send home, I hope its Heather, Chris should have sent her packing after stealing Gwen's diary." Duncan was about to respond when they heard the loud roar of a helicopter. "What the hell is going on!" he exclaimed, then he and Courtney heard a man's voice on a loudspeaker calling Izzy's name saying that he was from the RCMP and that she must surrender.


	2. Chapter 2 Courtney compliments Duncan

Chapter 2 DxC

This conversation is between DxC in the Paintball Deer Hunter when they got their antlers stuck together

"Wanna make out?" Duncan asked Courtney while their fake antlers were stuck together. She gave a look as if she was wondering whether to do it. Then she could make out the cameraman who was filming them at a distance and said, "We could ask the cameraman to free us." She shouted to him," Could you help us?" He shouted, "Sorry, Chris said we cannot assist any of the contestants, you're on your own," then he walked away. "A great help he was," she grumbled. Duncan said, "Forget about him, we'll take our time and walk back to camp." Courtney retorted, "And how are we going to do that?" He replied, "We start walking backwards. Camp is behind you so you go first." Courtney placed her right foot behind her then he followed with his left foot. After four minutes of walking slowly she asked him to stop because her knees were aching. "Sure," he replied. "Can we kneel down," she asked. When they were on their knees Courtney asked him, "I'd like to know why you went to Juvenile Hall."

Duncan replied, "I don't wish to talk about my juvenile record to anyone, Princess," Courtney said, "All right then." Duncan said in a hopeful tone of voice, "We can still make out." She said firmly, "No way." Suddenly she thought, "For someone like him, he has a really nice voice," and suddenly she blurted out, "You have a very nice voice." Duncan was taken aback, but said, "Really?" She told him yes. He asked her, "Um, could we start walking again?" She agreed and they got off their knees. She took a glance at his face and swore in her mind that she saw a little blush on his cheeks. They resumed walking backwards in silence resting every few minutes. After a while, Duncan said, "There's Harold, Bridgette, and Owen." Courtney thought, relieved, "Thank goodness we're back." When they reached everyone Owen remarked, "Duncan, you sly dog!"

….Then Duncan said something and Courtney kicked him in his privates.

DxG

This conversation happens while the Killer Bass reward party after winning the cooking challenge was taking place. Duncan leaves the party just to use the bathroom and chats with Gwen who he saw sitting under a tree.

The party started after the Bass team enjoyed the catered Italian meal Chris gave them. Harold and Sadie had left after eating, Courtney and Bridgette were talking and DJ, Duncan, and Geoff were talking with each other. After a while they started talking about ideas for playing another prank on Harold. "Why don't we tie him up while he's sleeping and put him on the roof of the cabin," Geoff suggested, "Nah," DJ said. Then Duncan announced, "I'm going to take a whiz, back in a few," then walked out. After he finished, Duncan washed his hands and left the bathroom.

Going back in the direction of the party, he noticed a shadow sitting under a tree and thought the person might be familiar. He approached the tree. It was Gwen as he thought. He cleared his throat. Gwen looked up and saw him, "Hi Duncan, aren't you supposed to be at your party?" she questioned. "I'm going back, I just left to take a whiz," he replied. "Enjoying the party," she asked. "Yeah, but the music is crappy," he added. She then asked him what was his favorite music was. He replied, "Heavy metal and punk rock." He then asked what her favorite music was. "I like "Metro Station" and "Gothic Mind Explosion," she replied. Then out of the blue, she asked him, "Are you crushing on Miss Goody Two Shoes?" referring to Courtney. He looked shocked and said, "Are you nuts! She's still uptight and whiny as ever."

Gwen answered, "But you hugged her when Chris announced your team won the challenge then I saw a scared look in your eyes as you put her down when you realized you were holding her." Duncan denied his developing crush on Courtney by protesting, "That doesn't mean I'm beginning to fall for her." He thought, "Change the subject," then said quickly, "How is guitar boy doing?" Gwen replied, "Trent's recovering nicely," then said, "Wish he wasn't so unlucky, first getting poisoned by Lindsay then Owen knocking him out today with a crate." Duncan then realized he had to return to the party and said, "I'm going back, good night Gwen." She told him good night also then Duncan returned to the party.

"You really took some time in the bathroom," DJ said to Duncan as he rejoined his pals, "You had stomach problems?" Duncan replied, "No, I saw Gwen on my way back and we talked for a while, let's continue thinking of another prank for Harold." After a while, Geoff exclaimed, "I got it!" He began explaining to DJ and Duncan. "We wait until Harold is in dreamland, then we go…" The other two smirked when Geoff finished and Duncan exclaimed, "Perfect!"


	3. Chapter 3 Courtney leaves TDI

Chapter 3 DxC

This conversation takes place sometime after DxC's first kiss and after Courtney and Duncan fell out of the tree during the final challenge in Basic Straining.

This final challenge was difficult. Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Geoff, and Courtney had to hang upside down a tree and the last one to not fall out would be declared the winner. After Courtney fell out the tree she went up to Duncan who had fallen out before her. They walked off and when they were out of sight of the cameramen and the other contestants, Courtney told him, "Let's go somewhere and talk." They went into the woods and sat under a tree then Courtney asked him, "Are we officially a couple?" Duncan replied happily, "Of course we are." She then asked if he liked the kiss and he responded elatedly, "It was incredible!" She then admitted it was her first kiss.

Two minutes passed then Courtney continued, "I want to know about your family?" Duncan thought, "Oh great, should I tell her," then decided to. "You won't believe this," he began, "But most of my family are cops including my parents." He wasn't prepared for her reaction. 'What!" she nearly screamed it out, "You're kidding me!" He responded, "It's true." Courtney then said, "But you've been to Juvenile Hall!" Duncan responded, "So! Last time I went to juvie a pastor's son was there." He thought, "I didn't think she would react that way." She continued, "Do you have any brothers and sisters?' He said, "I have three brothers. Derek is eight years older than me, and non-identical twin brothers Jason and Richard who are two years older than me."

"Have they been to Juvenile Hall?" Courtney then asked him. "No," was his response. "What do your parents think about your juvenile record?" Duncan decided to change the subject and asked, "Enough about my family, tell me about yours?" Courtney answered, "I have a brother Jordan and sister Stephanie who are much older than me. My mother works as a sales manager at a hotel and my father owns a business." He asked what kind of business and she told him. She then told him where she lived in Ontario. Duncan got a surprised look on his face and said, "My family lived there once then we moved when I was ten." He told her the name of his current neighborhood and she said, "Really, that's about a forty minute drive from my neighborhood." Duncan replied, "That's great."

Then Duncan became silent, wondering if he should tell her. She asked him, "What are you thinking about?" He spoke, "Want to know the last reason I went to juvie? Last year one guy at school invited me to an unsupervised New Years Eve party. There was beer and the guys were convincing me to drink. So I gave in to look cool but I drank too much. Next thing I was drunk and naked and wearing a New Years Eve banner. I ran outside shouting "Happy Nude Year". Hours later I woke up in a cell with a stinking headache. Then some officers entered the cell. They told me some neighbors called them complaining about the music being too loud and seeing a nude teenager outside." Courtney was shocked and remarked, "That must have been so embarrassing."

"It was the most embarrassing moment of my life," Duncan continued, "Two weeks later I was sent to juvie." Then he gave her a worried look and told her, "Swear you won't tell anyone about it." Courtney said, "You can trust me." She asked him the reason he decided to compete. "To keep out of trouble for the summer and other reasons," he said. Suddenly Chris's voice came over the megaphone, "Its elimination time Killer Bass, come to the voting booth to cast your votes!" Courtney remarked, "We must have been talking for ages." She and Duncan rose and he said, "Princess, how about another kiss before we go," and she responded, "Okay." After they kissed for a minute, they made their way to the voting booth.

One and a half hours later, Courtney was being dragged by Chef to the Dock of Shame while protesting, "I do not concede, I do not concede!" while Duncan looked astounded.

DxG

This short conversation between DxG takes place after Lindsay was sent home after the bike riding challenge.

Forty minutes after Lindsay was eliminated the remaining girls were in their cabin. Gwen, Leshawna, and Izzy were still angry at Heather for betraying Lindsay and giving her the silent treatment. "I can't believe she said my shoes were tacky," Heather fumed under her breath while sitting on her bunk. Gwen remarked in anger, "You deserved it, you're such a deceitful witch," and walked out of the cabin. Outside, she saw Duncan who was now cleaned up after falling in black mud. Gwen approached him with a smile, "Hey Duncan, you cleaned up pretty well." He responded back, "You should see the shower afterwards." Then he gave a small chuckle and remarked, "I still can't believe I heard words like that coming from Lindsay."

Gwen answered, "Yes, who knew she had that kind of vocabulary, I remember every word she said. Anyway Heather deserved it." Duncan added, "You said it, and getting stung by the jellyfish." Gwen said, "Karma will get Heather one day." Three seconds passed then she said, "We haven't talked for a while. How is it going without Courtney?" Gwen said the last sentence without any real concern since she couldn't stand the A-type girl and her controlling ways. Duncan didn't want admit to Gwen he missed Courtney so he said quickly, "It's going well." Duncan then asked her if she would like to listen to some music with him. She agreed and they went off into the woods to sit under a tree and listen to music on his mp3 player.

**Stay tuned for more chapters. I'm making Gwen dislike Courtney. Duncan decided to reveal to Courtney the last reason he went to juvie was because he trusted her because she was now his girlfriend.**


	4. Chapter 4 DxC reunite

Chapter 4

DxG

This conversation takes place after Mr. Coconut was eliminated in "Camp Castaways."

Gwen, Duncan, Owen, and Heather were now back at camp after a long time stranded in the woods because their cabins washed away after a heavy rainstorm. After they found food in Chefs kitchen because he and Chris were at their own campsite, Owen and Duncan returned to their cabin lying at a different location. Later Duncan left his cabin and approached Gwen who was sitting on the steps of her cabin and remarked, "What a crazy day man," and sat down beside her. He said, "That Owen, wonder how he grew a beard that fast." Gwen remarked, "I'll never figure out Owen." They chuckled, then Duncan told her, "Thanks for trying to save me from that prehistoric bird." Gwen told him it was no problem.

Three seconds passed then Gwen told him, "I still can't believe the story you told about your last visit to juvie." While in the woods Gwen, Duncan, Owen, and Heather were in a tree house and Owen convinced everyone to confess their sins. Duncan said, "Yeah, it was very embarrassing." Gwen then asked, "Since you are in a confessing mood, what other things you've done that landed you in juvie?" He replied, "Tagging, breaking and entering, stealing a few cars and other stuff." Gwen listened on somewhat astonished then asked him, "So you like tagging, are you some kind of rebel artist?" He responded, "Well, if you put it that way." Then Duncan said, "How about letting me see some of your art work sometime." She got up and said, "I'll show you some." Soon she came back with her sketchpad and spent the next few minutes showing Duncan her art work.

DxC

This conversation takes place when Duncan and Courtney are reunited after Duncan was eliminated by Chef

The boat neared Playa Des Losers with Duncan as the latest eliminated player. He asked Chef, "What's this place?" Chef replied in his gruff voice, "This is where you losers stay until the show ends." Then Duncan realized that Courtney, his now girlfriend was there but kept his excitement to himself. After the boat stopped, he picked up his bag and climbed out the boat. He went to the hotel's entrance and approached the front desk. The other eliminated players were nowhere to be seen. The male clerk looked at Duncan and thought, "It's the delinquent one," then said with a fake smile, "You're in Room 25 on the second floor," and gave him a room key. Then Duncan asked him for Courtney's Montez's room number. The clerk told him, "Room 30" and Duncan proceeded to go upstairs as quickly as possible. After opening his room door, he threw his bag inside, closed the door and headed to Courtney's room that was on the same floor.

Duncan's heart was beating with excitement while walking to Courtney's room and said, "I hope she's there." He knocked on the door and heard her say, "Who's there?" He said in a deep voice, "I'm from the Total Drama crew. Mr. McLain sent me to give a special gift for all the losers." Seconds later the door opened and Courtney gasped. "Duncan!" she squealed. He closed in, took her in his arms and they kissed. After a minute they stopped, then he entered the room and shut the door. He looked around briefly and noticed the small wooden skull he gave her before she left was on the nightstand, then sat in an armchair. She asked him why he was eliminated. He explained the whole story but left out the part where Heather cuddled up to him and stole the map under his shirt while he slept. Courtney said, "I'm so glad you're here even though I wanted you to win."

Duncan asked her if she liked staying at the hotel. Courtney said, "This place is lovely, no other guests are allowed here so it's just the eliminated players. They also serve excellent food." He asked, "How are the guys?" Courtney said, "Well Geoff's lips are always glued to Bridgette's. The only time they stop for air is to eat." Duncan asked, "Are you serious?" She said, "I am serious," then said, "Back on the island I was going to ask you about your plans for the future." He responded he had plans but haven't decided what to do for a living yet. "All I know is that I'm not going back to juvie," he declared. Courtney said, "That's great to hear." She then remarked, "I'm going to be a lawyer." Duncan responded, "That's ambitious."

He yawned and said, "I notice you keep my little present on your bedside table." Courtney said, "Yes, I want it to be the last thing I see before falling asleep." She burped a little and said, "Excuse me," and she went into the bathroom. Once she left, Duncan yawned a second time and thought, "I'm so tired. I wonder if I could rest a while until she comes back." He took off his converse then lay down on her bed, but he was too exhausted and fell asleep in thirty seconds. Soon Courtney returned and saw Duncan asleep on her bed. "The poor guy looked so tired, I'll wake him up and tell him to go to his room." But she couldn't wake him. Then she yawned and decided to just let him stay. Courtney changed into her night clothes, found a blanket, lay on the other side of the bed and covered herself with the blanket, lying inches away from him. Soon she fell asleep.

Sometime much later Duncan awoke, looked around him, wondering where he was. Suddenly he remembered coming to the hotel, going up to Courtney's room and falling asleep while she was in the bathroom. He looked beside him and saw Courtney sleeping. "Did we…?" he thought in a panic then realized that he was still dressed. "No, we didn't do anything," he said and looked at the time on the clock. It was 3:15 am. "Wonder how long I slept," he thought. Duncan rose from the bed and said, "Where is my room key?" After he found it in his pocket, he picked up his sneakers and quietly exited the room. Sometime after he entered his room and fell asleep.

**The next few chapters are going to include conversations during TDA/TDWT**


	5. Chapter 5 Duncan gets angry at GxB

Chapter 5

**This is the day Owen won TDI but stupidly gave up his $100,000 prize money in exchange for playing for a million dollar prize for a second season.**

DxG

As everyone who was competing in the second season which was about to start in just one day, Courtney, who didn't make it was protesting, "It isn't fair, I should be on the second season," as she walked with the losers to the boat that was taking them back to Playa Des Losers. The contestants who made the second season were taking the winners boat to Playa Des Losers. Duncan reluctantly made his way towards the winner's boat. He felt disappointed that Courtney wasn't competing with him although she had left him on the beach with a slightly sprained ankle for a suitcase with a million dollars the kids had to chase around the island for. While Gwen sat with her boyfriend Trent, Duncan sat alone. Then suddenly Geoff and Bridgette who were sitting behind him began making out as usual once the boat started moving.

Two minutes later, Duncan suddenly became very aggravated over Geoff and Bridgette who were still locking lips. They were a bit loud. He turned around at them and shouted, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Everyone stopped their conversations to look at him. Geoff replied, "Dude, why are you getting angry with us?" then said, "We'll move somewhere else." Duncan, still glaring at them replied, "Fine." Geoff and Bridgette moved to the back, not being in the mood to make out anymore. Gwen told Trent to excuse her and sat beside Duncan. "Does that explosion have anything to do with Courtney," she said. Duncan replied, "She's not the reason I went off on Bridge and party boy," then sighed and said, "They got on my nerves because they won't stop making out," he replied.

Suddenly Gwen thought, "Is he actually jealous of Geoff?" but dismissed the thought. Gwen replied, "At least you'll be with Courtney for the rest of the day and tomorrow before we leave." He said, "You're right," then Duncan looked over at her boyfriend Trent and spoke, "I don't want to keep you away from Elvis any longer." Gwen said, "Stop feeling bad about Courtney." He didn't answer and Gwen returned to Trent.

Meanwhile on the loser's boat, Courtney, still angry over not competing again, thought, "I intend to compete. I'll be contacting some lawyers and suing to get on this show if it's the last thing I do."

DxC

Sometime later after 5:30 pm the boats arrived at Playa Des Losers. While everyone walked into the hotel, Courtney walked up to Duncan. He thought, "Is she going to apologize about leaving me on the beach with a sprained ankle," but instead she complained about not being able to compete. "He replied, "How about I give you some of the money if I win," and she said, "That's fine." As they walked upstairs after getting their room keys at the front desk, Courtney asked him about joining her for a late dinner and he declined saying, "No, I just want to rest for an hour, order dinner in my room then invite DJ and Owen to watch TV." She said okay, then said, "Could we have breakfast tomorrow in your room, I have something important to tell you." He responded, "Okay, how about eight thirty." She said okay then walked away.

The morning after….

Courtney knocked on Duncan's door at eight thirty sharp. After five seconds he opened the door and invited her in. "Good morning," he said and kissed her. The breakfast was there before she arrived. After eating he asked Courtney, "What was the important news you wanted to tell me?" She began, "I saw the episode when we had our first kiss and Harold was responsible for getting me eliminated." Duncan looked surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked. She said, "Let me continue, after we cast our votes the dork entered later and opened the box with a pocket knife then he removed all the votes and replaced them with fake ones that had my name. He also said something about messing with your love life."

Duncan became enraged and slammed his fist on the table, "What, I'm going to find him and punch him now," he exclaimed, his voice rising in anger. Then Courtney said to him, "Wait don't do anything yet." He replied, "Are you joking! I'm not going to let him get away with sabotaging my girl." She replied, "I have an idea, wait until the season starts and get even with him by tormenting him with pranks and the more painful the better." He responded, "What if he's eliminated first?" Courtney told him, "Remember he's a strong player, I feel that he's going to last a long time." Duncan smirked and said, "Perfect. I'll just wait for a few days then I start taking revenge. Thanks for telling me." Courtney then asked what about if they meet at the pool later. He agreed and she left.


	6. Chapter 6 Drawing in the Sand

Chapter 6

DxG

**Finally the second season TDA has begun. This conversation is after the beach movie challenge. Duncan reveals to Gwen his strained relationship with his father over his juvenile record.**

After the remaining TDA contestants completed the beach moviechallenge everyone returned to a school bus that Duncan and Gwen, who were now close friends, destroyed when they sneaked away during the last challenge. Chris shouted, "What the hell happened to the bus. You kids will have to spend the night here." Some of the kids began to grumble. "Just wonderful," Heather exclaimed sarcastically. Later when the boys were in the old Bass cabin talking about some of the old challenges from the first season, Duncan said, "I'm going for a walk." Outside, he saw Gwen coming from the bathroom and he approached her. "Let's talk," he said and they went to the beach. Once they sat down, Gwen remarked, "This brings back the good and not-so-good times I've had here like throwing Harold's red ants on the bitch Heather while she slept." They both laughed.

"Tell me about your family?" Duncan decided to ask her. "I just have a brother Ryan who is three years younger," Gwen replied. Duncan asked, "And your parents." She hesitated a bit before speaking then explained in a sad tone, "My parents are divorced and my father moved back to his hometown in Montreal. We live with our mother in Ontario," she said. He noticed her sad tone of voice and felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend. Then she mentioned the town she lived in. Duncan's eyes widened. "Are you kidding!" he exclaimed, "That's where I live." Gwen remarked, "Wow, it's a small world isn't it. We must have gone to different schools."

She inquired, "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" He told her about his brothers Derek who was eight years older than him, and non-identical twin brothers Jason and Richard who are two years older than him. "So you're the baby of the family," she said in a baby like voice. "Knock it off," he said playfully. Gwen inquired about his parents and he explained both were police officers. She burst out laughing. "You're pulling my leg," she exclaimed. But looking at his serious face she realized he wasn't. Gwen asked him, "What do your parents think of you because of your criminal record?" Duncan replied, "Well Ma probably thinks I'm just misguided or something and my dad…" he trailed off.

Gwen noticed Duncan trailing off after saying "my dad." She inquired, "What were you going to say about your dad?" He blurted out sadly, "We don't have a good relationship because of my juvenile record. Every time I'm in juvie he never visits me and he threatened to send me to military school when I was fourteen. He told me once I'll always be a useless member of society if I don't change my behavior." Gwen noticed the apparent pain in his eyes and started to regret saying that last question. Suddenly Duncan felt tears coming and not wanting her to see his soft side, said, "Excuse me," then walked away while the tears started flowing.

Gwen cried, "Duncan, wait!" and rushed up to him as he wiped away the tears. He told his friend, "I don't want anyone to see me cry. Tough guys don't cry." She responded, "I'm sorry about what your dad thinks of you." He looked at Gwen. "Don't be sorry." They sat back down again. She decided to ask him, "What's your mother like?" Suddenly, he smiled and said, "She's wonderful, a great cook and always visits me whenever she can when I'm in juvie. She also accepts the way I dress, even though she's not a huge fan of the dog collar." Gwen replied, "She sounds like a nice person, I'd love to meet her." Duncan looked into her eyes then replied, "That can be arranged when we get back home." Suddenly his chest tightened as he realized how beautiful her eyes were.

Gwen, who was occasionally picking up sand then letting it fall through her fingers said to Duncan, "How about we draw in the sand." He replied, "Okay". They got up, found two sticks and started drawing. After a while she glanced over at Duncan who had finished drawing a picture of Courtney's face. Gwen replied in wonder, "I thought you only knew how to draw skulls." He replied, "Oh, I've been an artist since I was younger." Suddenly Gwen yawned and said, "I better turn in. Are you coming?" Duncan responded, "In a few minutes. Sleep tight." She walked away. When she was a few feet away, he began drawing another picture, this time it was Gwen's face.

After he finished drawing Gwen's face, he looked at it for three minutes, then decided to return to his cabin. As Duncan walked he thought, "I hope everyone's asleep. I really don't want to explain why my eyes are red." He finally reached the cabin and noticed the inside light was off. He opened the door quietly and to his relief everyone was sleeping. He quietly took off his shoes and climbed into his old bunk and fell asleep in seconds.


	7. Chapter 7 The incident on the bridge

Chapter 7

DxG

This conversation between DxG occurred the day after Trent was eliminated.

Prologue

**The night before….**

Gwen and Duncan were leaning against a bridge that was in the woods of the abandoned movie lot, just looking at the stars. Trent had been eliminated just two hours before. Gwen had pointed to a star and said, "Is it just me or does that constellation look like Harold's pancake butt with the spaghetti legs attached." When Duncan didn't respond, she questioned him about why he didn't have a comeback to her statement. Instead he responded wistfully while he looked at the stars, "You think Courtney might be looking at the stars right now?" She pretended to gag then said something. He said, "Ooh you wanna make something of it?" then punched her arm playfully. Gwen laughed, then he gave her a small push to the ground. When Duncan landed on top of her he said, "Ooh!" They smiled awkwardly for a moment then he helped her up. "Err, I'm turning in," Duncan said nervously and Gwen said in an equally nervous tone, "Yeah, me too," then they went their separate ways.

**The morning after…..**

It was 9:00 am when the contestants arrived at the mess hall for breakfast. The night before Chris had announced that he was spending most of the day at a spa so there was going to be no challenges that day. Duncan and Gwen were sitting away from each other. The cameramen were nowhere in sight. After breakfast, DJ and Duncan decided to go for a swim. Two hours later Duncan decided to find Gwen. He hoped to find her alone to discuss the incident that happened the night before. He eventually found her alone sitting under a tree with her sketchpad drawing a tree. She heard his footsteps and looked up. "Hey Duncan," she said.

He began, slightly nervous, "About last night, did you feel any sparks?" She lied and said, "No." You see, last night after getting up when Duncan fell on top of her, she actually wished he laid there for another minute. Even though she and Trent broke up the day before, she knew that she couldn't have Duncan because he was with Courtney. Before falling asleep the night before Gwen actually wished that he wasn't with the controlling girl. She then asked him, "Did you feel anything?" He also lied by saying no. Suddenly, Gwen had a scared look on her face then exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I just had a terrible thought." He asked concerned, "What is it Gwen?" She responded, "What if there was a camera around at the time?" He said, "I'm sure I saw all of the cameramen getting into their van last night, so don't worry."

Gwen told her friend, "You're a great friend. You make doing this show more bearable." It was true. He then said, "Really," and sat down close beside her and suddenly her heart started beating a bit faster. To hide her feelings she said, "Okay question time. What's the worst job you've had?" Duncan said, "Never had one, but once I had to do community service for two weeks by painting over graffiti all over town after getting out of juvie for having a pool party in the towns water fountain." Gwen looked shocked, "You had a pool party in the towns water fountain? What other crazy things have you done?" He replied, "Once I was out late at night with my spray paint looking for something to tag and I passed this diner. The sign said, "Kids Eat Free." After I finished changing the sign it read "Eat Kids Free."

Gwen burst out laughing, "Oh gosh, that's so hilarious." After she stopped laughing, Duncan asked her if she ever worked and she replied once she worked at a petting zoo. He asked, "Do you have any pets?" Gwen responded, "I have two pet lizards named Angus and Vampiria." He said, "I have a pet tarantula named Scruffy." She responded, "That is so cool." She then asked, "What are your favorite subjects in school?" Duncan responded, "Art, Wood Shop, and History." She said. "I love History, English, Art and Social Studies," she declared. He then asked her, "Favorite snack." She replied, "Chocolate chip cookies."

Gwen started looking at Duncan with a curious look in her eyes. He asked her, "What are you thinking about?" She responded, "I've always wondered what life's like in juvie?' He responded, "Well, inmates have to get up at 7:00 a.m. on the weekdays, make up our bunks before washing our faces. After breakfast, we spend a few minutes outside doing push-ups and running around the field, after we change into hideous school uniforms and at eight-thirty a.m. it's school. At 11: 30 we have lunch for thirty minutes, then relax for thirty minutes then its back to classes at 12:30 which end at three o'clock. After school it's homework. After that we have recreation time which is either thirty minutes of TV or playing cards or other stuff. Then we have to go to bed at 9:00 p.m. We're only allowed to call our families once a week."

Suddenly he stopped speaking when he heard someone approaching. It was their lovable friend DJ. He spoke, "Hey Gwen, hey Duncan, I just wanted to invite you two for a game of cards." Gwen said, "How about later." DJ agreed. After DJ left, Duncan continued, "Then on weekends we rise at eight thirty. After breakfast we exercise then do chores for most of the day then we get recreation time. On Sundays we have fewer chores. We can also choose whether or not to go to church." Gwen asked, "Did you attend church there?" He replied, "No. I just prayed for my mother and brothers at night." Gwen replied, "You really love your mom." Duncan replied, "I do," then she said teasingly, "Aw, you're such a big softie." He punched her arm playfully. "Am not," he said in a childish way.

Then Duncan said jokingly, "Don't you dare tell the other guys or else I will have to make you disappear." She laughed, and then said, "Isn't it great that we don't have to do a challenge today." Duncan replied, "It sure is." She said, "We must have been talking for hours. I wonder if it's time for lunch?" Duncan, who began feeling hungry, replied, "Let's go and wait until Chef calls us." When they rose, Gwen stretched a bit. He looked at her and thought, "She really has a nice figure," then berated himself for thinking that. "You have a girlfriend, you idiot," he thought. After picking up her sketchpad, the friends went back toward the direction of the trailers. As they walked, he told her that they could meet later to hang out more.

**Note. After the incident the night before Duncan began to have feelings for Gwen before falling asleep. **

Reviews please


	8. Chapter 8 DxG reveal secrets

Chapter 8

DxG

As they approached the trailers Gwen told Duncan that she was going inside her trailer to rest before lunchtime. Beth was the only girl inside, reading a magazine. Gwen placed her sketchpad down then laid down on her bunk. Five minutes later at 12:30 Chef was shouting into a megaphone in his usual gruff tone, "IT'S LUNCHTIME, YOU MISERABLE BRATS, GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE COMMISSARY!" Gwen and Beth walked out of the trailer and headed to the commissary. Duncan approached her and they walked in silence. Owen, who was near them commented, "I wonder what Chef is serving today," and Gwen replied, "The usual inedible crap I suppose."

Inside, they noticed a table with food. Chef told them harshly, "I'm in no mood to cook for you ungrateful brats so I ordered take out." With that he departed. After serving themselves, Gwen and Duncan sat beside each other at their teams table. While everyone ate Leshawna commented, "Hey, not bad." After enjoying the lunch, everyone threw their plastic plates and plastic utensils in the garbage can and left the commissary. Duncan told his two friends, "How about that card game later, I'm going to take a nap." Gwen said, "I'm taking a nap too." DJ said, "Okay, we'll meet in the guy's trailer in two hours."

**Two hours later…**

Duncan awoke after a long nap at 3:00 p.m. After washing his face in the bathroom, he returned to the guy's trailer. Owen and Gwen were waiting inside. Soon DJ entered and the card game started. An hour and a half later, the game ended and they began discussing the challenges they did so far. "What movie genre you think Chris is making us do tomorrow?" DJ asked. "Sure hope it's a horror movie challenge," Duncan said. Then Chef's gruff voice came over the megaphone calling everyone into the commissary for dinner. As they sat down after getting served more take out food, Duncan told Gwen, "Let's go to the bridge after dinner." She agreed with him.

Minutes later they headed to the bridge. Gwen said, "It's so wonderful we have today off and that Chef ordered take out for lunch and dinner." Duncan replied, "And no cameramen following us." Gwen said, "I'm really not looking forward to that sadist Chris coming back tomorrow. It's so nice talking with my best friend." He replied, "You know that you and DJ are the only close friends I've ever had." Duncan then asked his friend, "Do you have any friends back home?" She mentioned her three Goth friends. "I'll be so glad to see them when this wretched show is over," she declared. "And I'll be glad to get home with the million dollars and introduce Court to my parents," he declared.

After his last sentence, Gwen thought, "I wish it was me he was going to introduce as his girlfriend. I wonder what he sees in her. She's so whiny and demanding." She sighed quite loudly. Duncan heard the sigh. "What's the matter?" he asked her, concerned. Realizing that she sighed too loudly, Gwen got nervous and said, "I'm just wondering if Ryan is remembering to take care of Angus and Vampira," she lied. Duncan responded, "Don't worry; I'm sure he hasn't forgotten them," She said, "Thanks for your concern." He replied, "Well us 'freaks' of society have to look out for each other since the so-called normal people are always judging us."

Gwen replied, "Yeah, and don't mention the stereotypes. I was at the mall once and these two ladies were passing me. One of them glanced at me and told her friend that devil worshippers shouldn't be allowed at the mall." Duncan looked at her shocked, "Really!" It was the first time he was hearing that particular stereotype. He replied, "As for me, parents just grab their kids hand and cross the road quickly, I'm joking." She laughed. "People can be so judgmental and afraid of anybody that's different," Gwen finally said. Duncan responded, "Yeah, I was expelled from two schools just because I got arrested and sent to juvie."

It was now turning dark. Gwen asked Duncan, "When did you decide to become a punk." He responded, "Two days after turning fifteen. Dad freaked when I walked in the house." Gwen hoped he wasn't going to cry again after mentioning his dad. "I couldn't bear it," she thought. But he asked her, "When did you go Goth?" Gwen told him at fourteen. "Does your mom hate it?" he said. "No she doesn't," was her response. Duncan's mind started to wonder about Courtney and what she was doing at the moment and realized that he wasn't missing her as much. Gwen asked him if he was thinking about Courtney. Duncan replied, "Yes, but I'm actually starting to miss her less since I have you to hang out with." Gwen felt glad when he said that.

"Wanna know a secret, and promise not to laugh," Duncan asked his friend. He went closer to her and whispered in her left ear, "I sleep with a picture of her under my pillow at night," referring to Courtney. Gwen stifled a laugh. Duncan protested, "You promised me you wouldn't laugh." Gwen replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't believe a tough guy would do that," and giggled for another few seconds. Suddenly they heard Chris's voice shouting into his megaphone. "CASTMATES, WE'RE SHOWING A MOVIE IN THE COMMISSARY NOW." Gwen groaned, "Oh, no he's back." Duncan replied, "At least he's showing a movie. Want to see it or stay here and talk?"

Even though Gwen liked hanging out with him and talking, she became tired of standing and decided to see the movie. She replied, "Let's watch the movie." Both friends started walking back to the movie lot. When they arrived at the commissary, they saw DJ, Harold, and Owen walking inside. Duncan, DJ, and Gwen sat together then Beth, Leshawna, and Lindsay walked inside. After everyone was seated, the movie began. When the film ended at nine-thirty p.m., Chris announced, "Goodnight castmates see you at five in the morning." Some of them groaned. Gwen yawned and said, "Well, I'm turning in." DJ said, "Goodnight Gwen." Duncan told her, "Goodnight Gwen," then everyone left the commissary.

Minutes later Gwen was laying in her bunk, thinking where Duncan got his blue eyes from and how her heart began beating faster when she felt his breath on her ear while he whispered his secret about sleeping with Courtney's picture under his pillow. "Stop it Gwen, he's with Courtney," she chastised herself in her mind.

Meanwhile Duncan climbed into his bunk after a quick shower. He began thinking about the various topics he and his now best friend Gwen talked about. Minutes later after the other guys fell asleep; Duncan took the picture of Courtney from under his pillow, got up and placed it in his duffel bag. Seconds later, he fell asleep.

**I decided that during this conversation Duncan would tell Gwen about sleeping with Courtney's picture under his pillow.**


	9. Chapter 9 Gwen leaves TDA

Chapter 9

DxG

This short conversation takes place on the day Gwen was eliminated.

The castmates were now awake and eating breakfast in the commissary. While Heather tried to eat some of Chef's horrible breakfast, she complained that the food was only fit for dogs and Gwen said dryly, "Then it's perfect for you." Lindsay, Beth, and Harold began snickering. Heather glared at her and Gwen said, "I really hoped we'd have another day off." Duncan whispered to her, with a devious tone in his voice, "Why don't we knock Chris and Chef out then we could sneak away to the island." Gwen responded, "I think I'll pass up that wonderful idea." He said, "I wonder what movie challenge Chris has in mind, I'm dying to do a horror movie."

After breakfast the castmates met with Chris. Duncan asked Chris, "Are we doing a horror movie?" and was disappointed when Chris told him no. Some hours after the first part of the challenge, while the castmates ate lunch, Chris walked in the commissary and announced that there was a slight problem with setting up for the next challenge and that the problem would be fixed in about forty minutes. After eating, some of the castmates went outside, including Duncan and Gwen. He said to her, "Come with me," and she followed him to an old trailer. Duncan picked the lock with his pocket knife and both of them walked inside.

"Wow, how did you learn how to pick a lock?" Gwen asked her delinquent friend. Duncan replied, "From one of my old partners in crime back home. He also taught me how to hot wire a car." Gwen noticed a chest in a corner. "Could you open that chest?" she asked him. He replied sure and picked the lock with his pocket knife. Inside the chest they just found old movie reels. "Shit, I thought we'd find gold," Duncan said, and closed the lid. "Tell me about your partners in crime back home," she asked. He hesitated a few seconds, then began, "Pasty, I'd prefer not to talk about them since they're not a part of my life anymore." She asked, "But what happened to them. Were they killed?" she asked. "No," he said, "The day I came home after my last visit to juvie Ma told me Vince and Sid's mom called her and said that Vince, whose nineteen was arrested and sent to prison for ten years, and that she sent Sid to live with his dad in Vancouver."

He then changed the subject. "I always wanted to know why you keep a diary. I never thought Goths would keep diaries." Gwen told him sadly, "I started keeping one two weeks after my parents divorce to stop feeling depressed about their splitting up. I just decided to keep one." She suddenly said, "Duncan, I have something for you," and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "It's my phone number and address," she said and gave him the paper. She then said, "You can write down yours." He replied that he didn't have a pen or paper with him. She said, "I came prepared," and took a pencil and piece of blank paper from her pocket and gave him. Then the punk wrote down his number and address then gave her back the pencil and paper.

Suddenly Chris' voice came over his megaphone announcing that the problem was fixed and told the castmates where to meet him. "That didn't take long," Gwen commented as she and Duncan reluctantly got up. She told him, "Duncan, if neither of us goes tonight, let's come back here after the elimination ceremony." He said, "Okay." Soon they met with the other castmates at the location Chris told them to meet him.

A few hours later….

DxDJ

**At this point I've decided to change the format a little by making the next conversation between Duncan and DJ after Gwen was eliminated. He admits to DJ his doubts about Courtney. **

While the other castmates ate dinner Duncan was alone in the guy's trailer lying down on his bunk. He had no desire to join the others for dinner because he was feeling a little down after Gwen was eliminated. Only an hour and a half ago she was walking to the lame-o-sine. Seconds later, Duncan rose from his bunk and thought, "Why am I feeling sorry for myself?" then walked outside. After a while, he decided to go to the bridge where he and Gwen had talked sometimes. He leaned his arms on the ledge then thought, "I enjoyed talking with her so much." Then he started talking to himself, "It's surprising that I can tell her stuff that I wouldn't tell the guys except DJ."

Then Duncan's mind turned to his girlfriend Courtney. He started remembering the incident where she had left him for the suitcase with the million dollars inside as he laid on the sand with a slightly sprained ankle. "She didn't even apologize," then thought, "Should I trust her? Suppose she does something like that again." Duncan said, "And I'm starting to think if she's only in love with the bad boy image. *I'm wondering if I'm just with her just to prove to the old guy that I can get a girlfriend."* (The old guy is in reference to his father.)

Two minutes of silence passed when Duncan heard someone clearing their throat. Duncan turned and saw DJ standing there. "I've been looking for you. I had a feeling you'd be here," DJ spoke. "Just thinking about Courtney," the punk responded. DJ asked if he missed her. Duncan hesitated a while then asked, "Did any cameramen follow you?" His friend said no. He began in a low voice, "Truthfully I don't miss Court anymore but I miss hanging out with Gwen." DJ thought about something then asked in a low voice, "Bro, are you falling for Gwen?" Duncan replied, "Okay, I'll admit it, a little." Then DJ told him, "You better not let Courtney find out."

Duncan responded, "Well Court's hot no doubt about that, but I'm starting to think that she's only in love with the bad boy image. I'm wondering if I should break up with her after the show. I mean she left me on the beach with a sprained ankle for the suitcase with the million dollars. " DJ responded, "Well bro, it's your decision." Even though DJ didn't like Courtney, especially after she was going to let him, Owen, Cody, and Tyler fall to their deaths while they hung from a hot air balloon during the chase for the suitcase with the million dollars, he was still going to accept her as the punk's girlfriend. DJ continued, "Chris is gonna serve us ice cream in the commissary, wanna get some?" Duncan replied, "That sounds good," then they began walking back to the trailers.

Meanwhile, as they walked, Gwen was at Playa Des Losers watching television while having supper in her room after taking a bath. She was watching a rock concert then a punk singer appeared on the screen. Suddenly Duncan came to Gwen's mind and she began to miss him. "Wondering what he's doing now," she thought, then began remembering some of the topics they talked about. "It's amazing that he's not afraid to reveal certain things about himself to me and DJ," she pondered. She began feeling tired, and turned off the TV then climbed into bed. After turning off the lamp, Gwen thought, "I wonder if Duncan still sleeps with Courtney's picture under his pillow," then sighed, "Why can't he realize that she's not the right girl for him?" In seconds Gwen was asleep.

***From the story "Total Drama Island: The Beginning" when Duncan's parents drove him to the station and his mom telling Duncan she hoped he meets a nice girl on the show whereupon his dad derided that happening by exclaiming, "HUMPH."**

**Questions**

**What do you think of Gwen's retort to Heather after Heather complained about the food at breakfast being only fit for dogs?**

**What do you think about Duncan revealing to DJ about his crush on Gwen? **


	10. Chapter 10 Courtney arrives on TDA

Chapter 10

**This chapter begins where Courtney is now a contestant on TDA after successfully suing her way onto the show, of course Chris is not happy about it. Courtney has a short talk with Duncan while he's in the infirmary after getting hit in the groin by her during the last part of the prehistoric challenge.**

DxC

It was a little before 5 a.m. when Courtney awoke. She looked around and then realized where she was. She arrived the day before after winning her successful lawsuit against Chris to compete on TDA. Courtney smirked conceitedly, then began gloating, "It's so nice to sleep on such high quality sheets while everyone else sleeps on crappy ones," then lay back down. As a condition of winning the lawsuit Courtney and her lawyers demanded Chris would give her certain perks such as better sheets and eating only the food that Chris, Chef, and the crew members ate. She also appeared on a TDA spin-off hosted by Geoff and Bridgette, where she saw a never before seen clip Geoff showed of the incident of Duncan and Gwen at the bridge.

Five minutes later at five am, Chris woke up all the castmates. After they ate breakfast, they met Chris to begin the prehistoric movie challenge. Before starting, Duncan and Courtney began an argument over his 'supposed' friendship with Gwen, also Courtney bragged about how she could beat him with her hands tied behind her back, whereupon Duncan retorted that it would be pretty tough for her to eat lobster that way. Hours later, Courtney managed to knock Duncan off a huge boulder by hitting the punk in his groin with a big fake bone. Some crew members carried him to the infirmary.

Later as Duncan lay in the infirmary holding a second ice pack between his legs, Courtney walked into the room. When he saw his girlfriend, he got a scared look in his blue eyes. "You better not be coming to hit me again," he said. She then asked him, with fake concern, "Does it still hurt that badly?" Duncan responded loudly, "Of course it does, you hit me in the freaking nuts." Courtney continued, "I'm also here to discuss your little rendezvous with that temptress in a rational manner." The punk responded back, "Will you let it go, we were just playing around, and don't call her a temptress."

"You call falling on her just playing around. Listen to me, when we get back home, if I ever see you flirting with any other girls, it won't be pretty," Courtney threatened him. "Yes dear," Duncan responded in a joking way. "I'm not joking," was her response. Three seconds passed when suddenly her tone changed, "Duncan, do you love me," Courtney asked earnestly and his response was, "Of course." Courtney said, "Then you have to promise me that you won't be friends with Gwen anymore." The punk said, "Alright, it's a promise," but he was lying big time. She looked at her watch and said, "It's time for dinner with Chris and the crew, see you tomorrow then," she said happily and walked away.

Three minutes after Courtney shut the door he thought defiantly, "No bossy chick is going to tell me who to speak to," then added, "I wonder how the hell she found out about me and Gwen on the bridge." Then the attendant in the infirmary entered and asked Duncan if he needed a new icepack. The punk replied, "No, I'm feeling much better." Duncan gave the attendant the ice pack then got up and walked back to his trailer to change out of his prehistoric costume and then wait to be called for dinner.

DxC

**Leshawna has been the latest person eliminated. Courtney made Chris arrange a dinner date for her and Duncan in Chris' private dining room after Leshawna left. In this short conversation Courtney tells Duncan about a project she's working on. **

Duncan walked back to the guy's trailer while the latest person to be eliminated, Leshawna, was being driven to Playa Des Losers. He entered the trailer, then lay on his bunk to wait for Chris to call the castmates to dinner. Four minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "Duncan, it's me," Courtney said. He got up and opened the door. She was wearing black pants and a pale blue blouse. "You're dressed up. Have a date with Chris?" he said jokingly. Ignoring the Chris jab, she replied, "No, but we have a dinner date. I made the arrangements with Chris yesterday."

Duncan, relieved to get a break from Chef's slop as the punk called it, then responded, "Where?" She replied, "You'll find out. Get ready now." He said, "Give me one minute," he said, and closed the door. "She's in a good mood," he thought. He then took out a red t-shirt from his bag, took off his shirts and put on the t-shirt, then met Courtney who was still waiting outside the trailer. She said, "We're eating in Chris' private dining room." Duncan followed her and soon they arrived at the location. They entered and a crew member told them to sit at a nicely decorated table. "I'll be right back with your meal," the crew member told them.

As the crew member left Duncan told Courtney, "Thanks for not letting me have to eat Chef's slop tonight," and her response was, "Well I wanted to have some time with you away from the others." Two minutes of silence passed, then the guy came back with two covered plates, then put the plates in front of them. After the guy told them to enjoy their meal and left, they uncovered the plates and started eating. "This tastes sooo good," Duncan said while eating with his mouth full. "He's eating with his mouth full, I'll have to address his table manners," Courtney thought.

Then Courtney said, "Dunky, I have a project that I've been working on before I came on the show." A curious Duncan asked her. "What is it about?" She replied, "It's not finished yet. I'll discuss it with you when it's done." He asked, "You can at least give me a clue what it's about." She sighed then replied, "It has something to do with improving our relationship." He replied, "Okay." They continued eating in silence. When they finished eating, Duncan said, "That was a fantastic meal." Then another crew member came in and took away their plates. Then he asked her, "Why don't we find another place to go and talk more." She responded, "Probably some other time, let's call it a night." Duncan said okay and they left for their trailers.

DxG

**Prologue….**

**A few challenges later, Duncan and Beth were the final two when Courtney and Owen were eliminated. Duncan had voted for Courtney because he couldn't stand her temper and controlling ways anymore, he also voted for her because she had written a 32-page letter outlining all of Duncan's faults that she demanded he read. After Duncan told Courtney that he voted for her while she and Owen walked to the lame-o-sine, she became enraged and told him that they were through.**

Duncan was just declared the winner of TDA when Courtney threw her arms around him. He held her back and declared he wouldn't be sharing the money with her, but she told him that every king needs a queen and they made up with a long kiss. After Chris signed off, some of the kids who competed on the show approached Duncan to congratulate him. As Gwen told him congratulations, Courtney gave her a condescending stare but the Goth girl ignored her. When the studio was emptied of the cameramen and the studio audience, Chris announced that it was party time.

Sometime later, as Duncan and Courtney drank punch and were talking to DJ and Owen, Duncan looked around quickly and noticed Gwen sitting away from the others, obviously in an unhappy mood. He really wished he could talk to her but didn't want to get Courtney jealous. "Excuse me I'm going to the bathroom," Courtney told him and walked off to the bathroom which was a long distance from the party room. When she disappeared, Duncan decided to talk to Gwen before she returned. He waited a few moments, excused himself and approached Gwen. "Hey Duncan, glad you won," she told him blankly, hesitated a bit, then said, "I cannot believe you made up back with her."

"Yeah," Duncan replied, "How'd you find out she had broken up with me?" She replied, "Yesterday I heard her telling some of the other girls the whole story." Duncan said, "Court told me not to speak with you again so when we get back home don't call me because she might be there and pick up the phone before me, I'll call you instead. I don't want her getting jealous again." Gwen sighed and said, "Alright, but it stinks that we have to do it this way." He said, "Yeah, it blows but we have no other choice," then said nervously, "I better go before she comes back." Before Duncan walked away, she told her friend, "Call me when you get the chance." He replied, "Okay," then walked away.

Then a wave of anger swept over Gwen and she thought, "I can't believe that CIT bitch told him not to speak with me again." She sighed, then decided to take a walk outside. While Gwen walked along a corridor, Courtney appeared. The two girls stopped then the CIT gave Gwen an icy glare. Gwen spoke first. "I hope you're happy Courtney, Duncan just told me he's ending our friendship," she lied. "You're nothing but a self-important, abusive, jealous, demanding witch and he doesn't deserve someone like you," Gwen added bitterly. Courtney just responded with a flippant wave of her hand and said, "Whatever," then added snidely with a wicked smirk, "Have a nice life, Gwen," then left to rejoin Duncan and his friends. Gwen left the studio and walked around for a while to calm down before returning to the party where she joined Bridgette and Leshawna.

Reviews will be very much appreciated

Courtney was such a bitch to Gwen at the end wasn't she. Personally I think that the writers of Total Drama should have made Duncan tell Courtney to take a hike when she ran to him and ask Gwen out instead.

**A/N: Courtney's secret project turned out to be the 32-page letter outlining all Duncan's faults and Courtney arranging the dinner date shows that she intends to be in charge of her and Duncan's relationship.**

**A/N: I decided to really bring out Courtney's true bitchy nature and made her tell Duncan to not speak to Gwen anymore and then have Gwen explode at her at the end because she couldn't believe the nerve of Courtney demanding that Duncan end their friendship.**

**Next Chapter-Everyone goes back home where Duncan's relationship with Courtney becomes strained again just under a month after returning home.**


	11. Chapter 11 DxC's second break up

Chapter 11

**This chapter is just events that happened after Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen went back home after TDA ended, leading up to when everybody was invited to the Gemmy awards a few months later and the beginning of TDWT.**

Two days after TDA ended, everyone went back home. But it was under a month when Duncan and Courtney's relationship started getting sour. She began turning back into her jealous, demanding, tantrum-throwing self again. It started when for the first time she watched the episode of TDI where he was eliminated. She became enraged while she watched Heather cuddling up to him and stealing the map under his shirt while he slept. She instantly called Duncan about it and began yelling at him for not mentioning that part when he told her how he got eliminated. Then Duncan pleaded with her, "But Princess…," but Courtney interrupted him, "Don't call me Princess," and he said, "But you know how Heather is." She continued, "I don't want to hear any lame excuses, you're a total jerk," then she angrily pressed the off button on her cell phone. But two days later she called him and was all sweet again by saying she forgave him.

During the relationship everything had to be her way or the highway in everything or she'd give him a difficult time so he started doing what she wanted to avoid arguments. But that didn't stop other incidents from happening. They were at a carnival and he agreed to get a prize for Courtney at one of the booths. After he threw the ball and it hit the target, the pretty girl at the booth told him, "Nice throw." Courtney instantly got jealous and began screaming at the girl that she better stop flirting with her boyfriend. Duncan embarrassed, said in a low voice, "Knock it off, people are staring," then she turned on him and said, "I don't care, we're leaving now," and walked away angrily towards the parking lot with Duncan following behind her.

Finally on December 23rd while they were dining at a restaurant, Duncan asked Courtney, who was constantly on her PDA system, to put it down because of something he wanted to tell her. She replied nonchalantly, "Give me one minute," but three minutes later, she was still on it. Duncan then complained about her forcing him to take her to this expensive restaurant so she could at least pay some attention to him. She got annoyed and told him harshly, "And let you pick some cheap dump," then he said snidely, "Oh, I forgot, everything has to go your way," then he added, "And you have some nerve complaining about my manners but you are paying attention to that stupid thing when someone is trying to talk to you," Duncan added.

Then Courtney became angry and shouted at him, ""How's this for bad manners," then threw a roll at him. He snarled, "You wanna fight," then angrily threw some scalloped potatoes at her, then she threw some salad at him, and the food fight continued until some workers appeared and told them to leave. Duncan shouted, "We're through, I've had enough of your leash around my freaking neck," and Courtney responded angrily, "Fine, I'll take a taxi home." Duncan took some money out of his wallet, placed it on the table and told the waiter to keep the change, stormed out of the restaurant and got into his red car. After placing his seatbelt on, he muttered furiously, "Blasted, overbearing, bug-eyed, gold-digging witch. She's such a hypocrite complaining about my so-called bad manners when she doesn't have any. I should have told her to shove that damn PDA up her uptight ass," then he started the car and drove away. A few minutes later he muttered still angry, "All she did was take advantage of my soft side. I probably should just give up girls and live in the basement for the rest of my life." When he arrived home, Duncan went to his room and took off his clothes except his boxers and went to bed.

The next morning after telling his parents about the breakup during breakfast, he called Gwen. "Morning Duncan," she answered. "Morning Gwen," he replied, "I just called to tell you I broke up with the bitch last night." She replied in shock, "Really," then she asked him what happened and he told her the entire story. Gwen replied, "I can't believe she'd force you to take her to some expensive restaurant then ignore you." Then Duncan asked her what her family was doing on Christmas Day. She replied, "Well, after we eat Christmas dinner together we always watch one of those Christmas movies I hate so much." He replied, "Well Ma would like to invite you and your family over tomorrow for dinner." Gwen replied, "How nice of her, I'll tell mom and Ryan, what time should we come over?" Duncan said, "At five in the afternoon." She replied, "See you," then she hung up the phone. "Thank God he broke up with her," she said with relief, then added, "I really hope its permanent this time."

Please review

I decided to get Duncan totally pissed off about Courtney's treatment of him after he left her and his mother inviting Gwen and her family for Christmas dinner.

**A/N: Since I've made Duncan tell Gwen that he and Courtney broke up it means that Gwen was lying when she said in the TDA Celebrity Manhunt Special that she had no idea that they broke up.**

**Next Chapter: Everyone gets invited to the Gemmy Awards and DxC make up in a very reckless way, but Duncan regrets doing so soon afterwards.**


	12. Chap 12 DxC make up again

Chapter 12

Two months after Gwen and her family had Christmas dinner with Duncan's family, everyone was surprised when Chris invited them to the Gemmy Awards ceremony. Everyone accepted the invitation but upon their arrival, the doors to the theatre were locked and the ceremony already had begun. Then Chris appeared on the closed circuit TV outside and told them they were not allowed inside because they were not famous anymore, but they could be on the new season by arriving at Camp Wawanakwa before a new cast called the Total Drama Dirtbags got there. As they wondered how to get there, DJ and his mom drove up in their van and everybody entered and DJ drove off.

Sometime later while Courtney was now driving, Duncan and she began a ridiculous argument, where she picked on his driving skills. Suddenly they began making out and the bus began moving all over the road. Luckily, some of the others decided to use Leshawna's huge bra as a device to slow the van down and it eventually landed in a ditch. When everyone got out safely, some kids and DJ's mom decided to go for help, but they didn't return. Later Chris arrived in a small airplane and got everyone on board and immediately took them to Camp Wawanakwa. After staying a while, they were taken to Playa Des Losers so they could leave in two days to compete on TDWT.

Later that afternoon at the hotel everyone was calling their parents to tell them that they were okay. In his room, Duncan dialed his mom's cell phone number. "Hello Ma," he said when she answered. His mom responded in an anxious tone, "Where in the world are you, did something bad happen to you kids, I was watching the Gemmy's and didn't see any of you there." Duncan explained that when they arrived the doors were locked then Chris appeared on a TV outside and told them because they weren't famous anymore, they couldn't watch the ceremony, then told them if they wanted to compete in the third season they were to find a way to get to Wawanakwa. "Then we decided to take DJ and his mom's van," he said. Then the punk hesitated, wondering if he should mention the van crashing but decided not to. Then his mom said, "Did you make it to Wawanakwa?" Duncan replied yes. "So all of you are competing then," she asked.

Duncan replied, "Not all of us." His mom said, "I'm just relieved that everyone's okay." Then he said, "I made a really dumb mistake," and she asked, "I hope you didn't pull a prank on someone that sent them to the hospital?" He said, "No," sighed, then said regretfully, "Courtney and I made up." His mom began, "WHA… then quickly lowered her voice. "What? How did it happen?" she said in disbelief since she disliked Courtney from the start. He replied, "It happened when we were in the van. We started a stupid quarrel, something came over me, I grabbed her and we started kissing like crazy." Duncan's mother said, "If it was a mistake just break up with her tonight." He replied, "It's too soon, I'll wait until the time's right." Then she said, "Are Gwen and her competing again?" He said yes and then she replied, "I wish you luck, say hello to Gwen for me," then Duncan told his mother goodbye. After his mom placed down the phone she said in total frustration, "I cannot believe that wretched girl has dug her claws into Duncan again." She sighed, then said, "I guess that dream I had once about Duncan and Gwen getting married one day won't happen."

After hanging up the phone, Duncan laid on the bed, exhausted from the day's events and said in frustration, "Why do I let my hormones take control of me? We could have all lost our lives when the van crashed. I'm such an idiot." Minutes later there was a knock on the door and he heard Courtney's voice, "Duncan it's me," He got up reluctantly and opened the door. Courtney asked if he wanted to eat dinner with the others or just the two of them. Duncan replied, "Neither, look it has been a long day and I just want to stay here and take a nap then watch some TV later. I'll just order room service." Courtney replied, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow when Chris takes all of us shopping." Duncan said okay then closed the door and laid back down.

Please review

**A/N: I love Duncan's mom because she dislikes Courtney **


	13. 13 DxG kiss & DxC's final breakup

Chapter 13

**Finally TDWT has begun with two new contestants on board**

Just two days after arriving at Playa Des Losers everyone including two new contestants Sierra and Alejandro stopped at a small airport. Everyone rose from their seats and started putting on backpacks. Courtney waited until Duncan placed his on, then shoved hers into his hands intending him to carry it for her. DJ and Gwen noticed the girl's bossy gesture and DJ shook his head then Gwen thought, "Here we go again." They left the bus and a minute later, everybody was boarding Chris' airplane. Very soon Chef was piloting the plane towards Egypt where TDWT would begin filming. Finally, the plane landed on Egyptian soil. While everyone had to climb a pyramid, Courtney tied a rope to her and Duncan to make the climb easier. Duncan then looked behind him and noticed Gwen struggling to climb so he asked his girlfriend if she would allow Gwen to come with them. Courtney reluctantly gave in to Duncan and Gwen was attached to the rope. But within seconds, Gwen and Courtney resumed their dislike for each other by bickering all the way.

Finally when they reached the top, Chris shouted from below that they should sing again, but Duncan, totally aggravated by the girls arguing, ran down the pyramid in a rage while they were still tied to him, and started shouting at Chris about having to put up with two girls squawking and then being expected to sing. Then he took out his pocket knife, cut the rope from his waist and said he quit, then stormed off to wait in the plane. Later, the challenge was over and everyone was back on the plane. When the losing team was at the elimination ceremony, Chris announced that Ezekiel and Duncan would be going, even though the punk wasn't on any team since he quit the show before the teams were chosen. Duncan protested that Chris promised him a ride back home but the host just pushed a parachute in his hands and shoved him out of the plane.

GxC

It had been a very long day of climbing pyramids and singing. It was nighttime and all was quiet because everyone was sleeping on the plane, including the winning team that included both Gwen and Courtney. The Goth girl in the first class cabin awoke, but she noticed that Courtney was awake. "What's the matter," Gwen asked. "I can't sleep because of what Duncan did, quitting like that," the other girl replied. Gwen responded, "Well both of us are to blame." Surprisingly, Courtney agreed, and then Gwen said, "Look, we might at least get along but we don't have to be friends."

There was silence for a little while then Gwen said, "Please don't get mad at me for saying this Courtney stop trying to control Duncan and treating him like he's five he's more mature than you think." The former CIT responded, "Gwen, there's nothing wrong with making a person better, can you imagine an eighty year old man with facial piercings and a Mohawk." Gwen replied, "Hmmm," then saw Duncan in her mind at eighty with the same green Mohawk with the rest of his hair gray and his piercings then she shuddered at the image. "I just imagined what he'd look like," Gwen told Courtney. Gwen added, "Why don't you concentrate on his good qualities."

Courtney answered, "Hmm, there's his soft side we don't see often, it was quite touching when he found DJ a new bunny," then she smiled and said, "And when he carved our initials into the carving of my head." Gwen replied, "He also kept your picture under his pillow while on TDA." Courtney replied, "He can be considerate sometimes, and he's also still a virgin." Gwen replied, "Really." Actually he told Gwen that he was still a virgin during one of their phone conversations before he and Courtney broke up in December. Seconds passed, and then Courtney asked Gwen, "What do you think about the new guy?" The Goth replied, "You mean Alejandro, the guy looks like he uses more hair gel and suntan lotion than Chris and Justin." Courtney stifled a laugh then yawned. "We might as well get some sleep." Gwen said, "Good idea," Courtney replied then they leaned back into their seats. Before falling asleep Courtney thought, "She doesn't seem like a bad person after all."

Some weeks later, the plane had arrived in London, England. The remaining contestants had to find a fake Jack the Ripper all over the city at night. Courtney and Gwen who surprisingly became close, but not best friends, decided to work together. They discovered that both of them were virgins and were waiting until they got married. They ended up at a very rundown club and wondered if they would find the killer there. Inside they looked around the corner and to their surprise, saw the errant Duncan on the stage with the band, playing a guitar. "We have to bring him back with us," Gwen said. Courtney agreed and told the cameraman to wait outside, then both girls sneaked backstage. A guy met them and asked them what they wanted. Gwen replied, "We'd like to talk to the boy on stage with the green Mohawk."

The guy told them, "I have to wait until this song ends then I'll get him. Their dressing room is the second door on your right, wait inside," He didn't notice that Gwen was holding a folded sack behind her back. Courtney told the guy thanks and he departed. They found the room and waited behind the door. "How are we going to knock him out? We probably should have brought camera guy with us." Gwen asked the other girl. "Leave it to me," Courtney told her. "Do you think he found his way to the airport in Egypt after he left us and took a flight to England and has been living here since?" Gwen asked Courtney. "It could be a possibility," the former CIT replied. Two minutes later the door finally opened, and Duncan walked in. "There's nobody here," he said. "Hello Duncan," Courtney said. He turned around but only managed to whisper, "Court…." when Courtney punched him square in his jaw. The punch knocked him unconscious then he fell to the floor. Both girls quickly placed Duncan in the sack, then managed to sneak out the back door and were making their way to the plane.

DxG

Twenty minutes later everyone was back on the plane. After Gwen and Courtney unveiled Duncan as their 'criminal', Chris announced their team won the challenge. Soon the losing team which now included Duncan went to the elimination room where Noah was sent to the Drop of Shame. Sometime later when mostly everyone was sleeping, Gwen was the person in the confessional at that moment talking about the day's events when suddenly the door swung opened and Duncan stepped inside. "I didn't lock the door?" she squealed. He replied, "The locks broke." Soon he noticed one of her hands was quite sunburned. Duncan grabbed her hand and asked concerned, "What happened to your paw?" and she replied she had no idea.

Then something happened, suddenly Duncan grabbed Gwen then their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Then Tyler opened the door and left in two seconds but the two friends continued kissing. They finally broke apart and just stared at each other in absolute shock. Gwen was the first one to speak after five seconds. "I have to go," she said nervously and walked out of the confessional with Duncan behind her. "Wait," he told her. She turned around and said, "It was a mistake," then he said, "No it wasn't. Look, I've always had feelings for you before TDA ended." Gwen hesitated for a moment then said, "So did I, but we can't be together, you have Courtney." Duncan responded, "The only mistake was getting back with her." Suddenly she remembered Tyler seeing them kiss. "Uh-oh, what if Tyler goes and tells everybody?" she said. The punk replied, "Crap I forgot about him, I'll deal with that problem." Gwen replied, "See you tomorrow then," then both teens departed.

As he entered the losing teams section, Duncan thought, "I really don't want to scare the poor guy but it has to be done, let's see what could I say that's threatening?" As he sat on the bench he thought, "I got it," then leaned back to get some sleep. At that moment Gwen laid in a recliner in first class, away from Courtney. She began fretting about what Courtney would do if Duncan couldn't keep Tyler from keeping their encounter a secret. Then she smiled then thought, "But he's a pretty darn good kisser," then chastised herself, "Stop thinking about it, Gwen," but she had a very difficult time falling asleep.

Hours later the plane landed in Greece for the next challenge. Chris decided that Duncan and Gwen would do a part of the challenge away from the others, making Courtney uneasy about the two of them being alone, since her jealous feelings about Gwen and Duncan being in love with each other remained. After Chris had shown absolutely no concern about him getting injured by a boar, Gwen told Chris in a panicky voice how could he not care. Then Courtney got angry with Gwen over the Goth showing that type of concern for Duncan. Then Alejandro, who had suspected that Tyler was hiding a secret concerning the punk, asked Tyler if he had something to reveal, whereupon the hapless jock blurted out, "I saw Duncan and Gwen kissing," in front of everyone, including Cody who had an unrequited love for the Goth girl. Courtney instantly became enraged and began raging at Gwen, while Duncan came up behind Cody. "Nice bikini," he mocked concerning Cody's costume, which made Cody punch him in the jaw.

DxG

Chris wrapped up filming then everyone began walking back to the plane. Duncan and Gwen walked together a distance from everybody else in silence. Gwen's team was the winners again. As her team entered the first class section, she went in another direction and the punk followed her into a small lounge. She said, "What a terrible day. If it wasn't for Alejandro…" then Duncan interrupted her, "There's nothing we can do about it, Courtney and I are through anyway. I've had enough of her crazy mood swings and her demanding ways." A few seconds passed and he asked her, "Gwen, would you be my girlfriend after I break up with her." She replied gleefully, "Yes Duncan I will."

Duncan leaned forward to kiss Gwen but she stopped him, "I'm sorry but I think we shouldn't kiss until you break up with Courtney." He asked, "What about holding hands." Gwen shook her head then replied, "Sorry no displays of affection until then." He said okay glumly. They sat silently for a few minutes then Chef's voice came over the loudspeaker telling everyone that dinner was served. But Duncan didn't have to wait until dinner was over to break up with Courtney because in the dining room she flew into a rage, punched Duncan in his right eye, dumped a half bowl of spaghetti and meatballs on his head, then began screaming and kicking while lying on the floor. After the tantrum ended, Courtney got up and shouted at him, "It's over and this time it's permanent," then she stormed off.

One hour after everyone ate dinner, Gwen and Duncan were sitting in the small lounge and he was holding an ice pack on his blackened and swollen right eye. "That went well," he said with sarcasm. "And I thought Eva's temper was horrible," Gwen remarked. Duncan remarked, "You know Gwen, I'm so relieved that I don't have to deal with that nightmare anymore." Gwen said, "At least we can be together." Duncan remarked, "Yeah," then said, "She might have been a nightmare but you are my dream come true." Then he put the ice pack down, smiled at her, took her hand and they sat in silence, content to finally be together.

I know that Duncan's last statement sounds a bit sappy, but it's because he is glad to finally be with Gwen.

**Please more reviews **

**Another two chapters coming…..**


	14. 14 Eva tells off Courtney

Chapter 14

Many challenges later the competition ended up in Hawaii with Heather and Alejandro being the final two. Everyone had to climb a volcanic mountain to watch them battle for the suitcase with the million dollars. After Heather ended up winning, Ezekiel suddenly grabbed the suitcase and the two of them began trying to pull the suitcase from the other but Ezekiel fell into the volcano with the suitcase but he managed to fall on a ledge. Suddenly the volcano began erupting and while everybody ran frantically down the volcano, they trampled Alejandro in the process. After everyone jumped into the ocean, they waited until the Coast Guard came to rescue them. Everybody climbed into the boat and they were given towels to dry off then taken to shore.

After climbing out the boat, everyone began walking back to the hotel. As they walked, Gwen and Duncan were holding hands. Courtney, who was a distance away from them glared at the new couple. They noticed the glare and Gwen remarked, "Boy, if looks could kill." Duncan told Gwen nonchalantly, "Ignore her." Courtney began grumbling in a low voice, "That two-timing creep, I should have shoved his cheating butt into the volcano and that backstabbing Jezebel too." Eva and DJ were walking near to the resentful girl. "Does she ever stop," Eva thought in annoyance. Ever since Courtney arrived at the hotel in Hawaii, she would often rant about being betrayed by Duncan and Gwen and talking angrily about possible ways she could inflict pain on them.

Finally everyone entered the hotel at 4: 50 pm and approached the front desk to get their room keys. As Duncan walked into his room, he locked the door, went into the bathroom and stripped out of his wet clothes. After taking a shower, he put on a hotel bathrobe and waited for ten minutes before calling his new girlfriends room number. "Hi Duncan," Gwen said when she answered the phone. "I was about to call you to ask what you want to do this evening after dinner." He replied, "Let's hang with the others in the recreation room. See you later." Gwen replied, "Okay later juvie," then she placed the receiver down and lay down on her bed for a nap. Then Duncan decided to nap for a little while.

Twenty minutes later Gwen woke up. Suddenly the voice of the front desk clerk came on the microphone, "Paging all of the kids from Total Drama World Tour to meet in the dining room." Gwen quickly dressed and left her room. She saw Duncan approaching her and they walked together into the dining room while holding hands. Most of the other kids were already there. A tall, brown-haired man wearing glasses was standing in front counting the kids as they sat down. When all twenty-two kids were present he addressed them, "Hello, I'm Steve Nicholson one of the producers from the Total Drama show, I have an announcement to make. You will be returning to Playa Des Losers, some of you are leaving on a nine thirty flight in the morning and the others on a two p.m. flight." Bridgette asked, "What about Ezekiel and Alejandro?" Mr. Nicholson replied that both boys were taken to a hospital. "The following persons will leave in the morning, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Gwen, Justin, Beth, Noah, Sierra, and….."Gwen thought frantically, "Please say Duncan," then he said, "Courtney."

Courtney shouted, "What, there's absolutely no way I'm traveling on the same plane with Gwen," and Gwen responded snidely, "I don't want to travel with Miss Congeniality either," then added, "I want to be with Duncan." Mr. Nicholson then said, "Wait a minute did I call twelve names," and Bridgette replied yes. "My mistake, we're supposed to put only eleven of you on each plane, Gwen you're on the afternoon flight," then Gwen sighed in relief. Mr. Nicholson continued, "Everyone on the morning flight will leave at eight thirty and those on the afternoon will be leaving at one. I'll be going with all of you to the airport. That's all, have a pleasant evening," and then he left. Courtney said that she going to have dinner in her room then left. After everyone ate dinner, some returned to their rooms and the others including Duncan and Gwen went to the recreation room to relax before going to bed.

While everyone enjoyed themselves watching TV, playing pool or just talking with each other Courtney entered the room and sat in a far seat across from Duncan. After Gwen returned to the room after leaving to use the bathroom a few minutes before Courtney arrived, Gwen sat back on Duncan's lap and then he kissed her twice on her neck. Courtney assumed that he was intentionally trying to annoy her by kissing Gwen in front of her and began ranting at him. "You two-timing jerk, you better stop trying to make me jealous by carrying on like that with that Jezebel in front of me." Gwen responded, "Well leave then." Courtney replied, "Don't tell me what to do," and Duncan responded, "Yeah well it's time other people told you what to do instead of you always bossing everyone around. Just take a hike." She ranted, "Is that so, after I tried my best to change your appalling ways you continue to be an ill-mannered, childish, stubborn, reckless, thickheaded jerk and then you have the …."

Suddenly Eva interrupted her, "SHUT UP COURTNEY, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WHINY, RUDE, SELF-CENTERED LITTLE BITCH," she shouted furiously. Instantly there was silence in the room. Eva continued, "Ever since your arrogant butt arrived here all I've heard is you complain and bitch about them every day. Can't you leave the poor guy alone? You sure whipped him plenty when you were together." Courtney protested, "He was not whipped." Eva responded, "Then why do I still see whip marks on the guy? All you ever did was hit him constantly in his private area, ordered him around and tried changing his ways." Courtney remarked, "But I was only trying to make him a better individual to fit into society by telling him to stop playing idiotic pranks on people and to have better manners but what did I get in return, an unfaithful jerk who refuses to grow up."

Then Duncan spoke up angrily, a bit embarrassed about being the center of the tension between Eva and Courtney. "See what I had to put up with Eva. A controlling and demanding bitch who uses big fancy words to make herself look and sound important. Well you are intelligent but sometimes you can be clueless." Courtney replied indignantly, "I am never clueless." He responded, "Oh yes you are, for instance you never thought of asking me if I had Gwen's number. We already exchanged our phone numbers before she left TDA." Courtney replied, "What! Does this mean you were calling her behind my back while we were dating?" He continued, "Yes, and another thing, I was at Gwen's house that weekend while you were gone to your cousins wedding in Montreal and I also took her to meet my parents the night you were at your mom's employee appreciation dinner." Courtney responded angrily, "So you lied to me when you said you would just stay home and watch TV while I was stuck at some boring dinner with my parents."

Bridgette spoke, "You know Courtney even though I don't like Duncan the fact remains that you treated him poorly." Leshawna replied, "Eva's right you didn't treat him nice, even though he did nice things for you like when he said you didn't have to jump into the tub of green jelly." Duncan continued angrily, "People call me arrogant and mean, but you're the one who's always bragging about being a CIT and acting like you're better and smarter than everybody else. You're just a sore loser suing Chris just to appear on the second season. Courtney, be prepared to have guys running away from you because no guy wants to date a girl who's a spoiled brat and a demanding bitch." Courtney replied indignantly, "That's it, I don't have to stay here and be assaulted by everyone, I am going to my room." Duncan replied, "Good idea, I'm tired of talking about the laughing stock we called a relationship," then she left in a huff.

"Since she's gone, let's just try to enjoy the rest of the evening," Gwen told everyone. Leshawna agreed. Everyone started talking about how eager they were to return to Canada and to their families. A few minutes later, Noah who was speaking with Owen said because he was leaving in the morning, he was going to bed and departed. "Well I think I'll turn in too, goodnight everyone," Gwen said. "Me too," her boyfriend replied. As they walked out the room, Duncan said, "At least Courtney's traveling with some of the most annoying people on this show." His girlfriend laughed, then said, "Yeah I wouldn't want to be stuck for a few hours in a plane with Katie, Sadie and Harold." Once they arrived at Gwen's door Duncan kissed her on her right cheek then said, "Goodnight doll face," and Gwen responded, "Goodnight, Duncan, see you in the morning," then unlocked the door and walked inside. Once she closed the door Duncan started walking back to his room eager for a goodnights sleep.

**Please review**

Only one chapter left…

I decided to make some other character tell off Courtney since she deserves it.


	15. 15 Back to Playa Des Losers

Chapter 15

The day after….

The next morning Courtney woke up feeling very contented and refreshed at seven fifty. She smiled and thought, "Thank goodness I don't have to see those two traitor's faces this morning," referring to both Gwen and Duncan. She showered, got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast. Sierra was the only one that spoke to her. When everyone finished eating, Mr. Nicholson walked into the breakfast lounge and told them to get their belongings and meet him outside. As the driver took off Harold told Tyler he wished his girlfriend Leshawna was flying with him, then he began started rattling off facts about some random topic. "Oh great I'm gonna be stuck on an eleven hour flight with that traitor. I hope he doesn't talk for the whole time on the plane or help me God I will break a window and throw him outside," she fumed under her breath. She still hadn't forgiven Harold for getting her eliminated unfairly during the first season. Twenty-five minutes later the driver arrived at a small airport.

An hour later it was ten a.m. at the hotel in Hawaii. Leshawna, Izzy, Cody, DJ and Heather were the only ones in the breakfast lounge. While they ate together at a table, Leshawna told Izzy, "You should have heard my girl Eva tell off Courtney yesterday." DJ who was sitting at the same table said, "Give us the details, girl," and Cody said, "This I gotta hear." Leshawna started, "Girl got annoyed when Duncan kissed Gwen in front of her and told him he was a two-timing jerk who was trying to make her jealous. After bad boy told her to go take a hike, she began berating him calling him a childish, ill-mannered, stubborn jerk and right there Eva laid into her, "Shut the hell up Courtney you whiny, self-centered little bitch." Cody gasped out, "What!" Leshawna continued, "Then she told Courtney to leave Duncan alone because she had whipped him enough while they were dating." Heather laughed and said, "Eva's right, he sure was whipped big time." Cody remarked, "You can say that again."

Suddenly Eva walked in and approached Leshawna's table. "Hey Eva, I heard you tore Courtney a new one yesterday. You can sit with us," Izzy told her. Leshawna added, "Yeah, anyone who tells off little Miss Bossy is a hero in my book." Eva responded, "Well, her constant kvetching was driving me crazy," then she walked towards the breakfast buffet. One minute later Gwen and Duncan walked in the room holding hands. After serving themselves, the new couple sat together at an empty table and enjoyed their meal. After they ate, Gwen asked Duncan what they should do to kill some time before leaving and he said that they could go to the pool one last time.

At eleven a.m. Leshawna joined Gwen at the pool. "Thank goodness we can relax because certain people are gone," Leshawna said. Gwen replied, "So true, we don't have to hear her brag "I was a CIT" anymore." Leshawna said, "That girl thinks she's so much better than everyone else, and don't get me started on that goody two shoes act." Gwen responded, "I think her parents must have told her all the time when she was little that she was their little princess," and then Leshawna replied, "Well she is a royal pain in the ass." Both girls laughed. Then Duncan appeared and walked towards them. "Making fun of that whiny gal I used to date?" he asked them, then kissed Gwen on her right cheek before sitting on an empty chaise beside her. Leshawna then said, "I'll leave you lovebirds alone," and departed.

Gwen and Duncan sat in silence watching Izzy and other kids in the pool playing water polo when Owen approached them and asked if they were interested in playing but they politely declined the offer. After the game went on for a long time Leshawna shouted, "Hey guys its five past twelve." Heather responded, "Crap, I won't have enough time to pack, dress, then put on make up?" Gwen retorted, "That will take her an hour and I'm talking about putting on her makeup." Everyone rushed out of the pool area. At ten minutes to one they were ready and waiting in the lobby where Mr. Nicholson was waiting for them. They walked outside and into a van. Once the driver left, Izzy declared that she was going to miss Hawaii. They soon reached the small airport and checked in.

The plane arrived at five minutes to one and everyone boarded. The seats were facing each other. Gwen and Duncan sat together while Cody sat with Owen. Some minutes after the plane took off, Cody remarked, "Finally I can relax without Sierra breathing down my neck." Eva remarked, "You know what's even better, not having to travel with that witch Courtney." Leshawna replied, "Amen to that. Girl needs to learn some humility and realize the world doesn't revolve around her." Cody remarked, "I wonder why she's like that?" Duncan spoke up, "Because she's a conceited, whiny spoiled little brat who wants everything her way." Gwen remarked, "It was fun watching her get hurt sometimes, like when Sadie pelted her with those apples." Everyone laughed. "It's a shame she didn't get hurt a lot compared to most of us," Cody remarked.

At four o'clock, the flight attendant announced over the microphone that dinner was being served. After dinner a movie was shown. Hours later, Gwen woke up to hear the pilot announcing that the plane was about to land at a small Ontario airport. She woke up Duncan whose head had fallen on her shoulder while he slept. "Oh, my neck," he groaned and started rubbing his neck. After everyone had checked in at customs they climbed into an airport shuttle and two hours later, they were walking into the lobby of Playa Des Losers. Everyone went upstairs after getting room keys. Gwen immediately removed her clothes except her underwear and just threw herself on the bed and fell asleep within seconds.

Hours later at eleven a.m. Gwen woke up. She looked around her confused, then realized she was back at Playa Des Losers. Suddenly Gwen was startled by loud knocking on the door then Duncan spoke, "Gwen, it's me." She quickly glanced at the clock on the bedside table and thought, "I must have really slept." She called out, "Just a second," then quickly put on a hotel robe then opened the door. "Morning honey," she said and kissed him on his right cheek then pulled him into the room. "What, no kiss on the lips," he remarked, and she said, "Sorry, I always wake up with bad breath," then asked him, "How long have you been up?" Duncan answered, "Since ten-thirty, I didn't call you because I wanted you to get more sleep." She said that was very considerate of him. "Get dressed, I ordered room service for the two of us," Duncan told her. She quickly gathered some things and went into the bathroom.

Duncan sat in the armchair to wait for the food. One minute later there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and the waiter rolled the cart inside. Soon Gwen came out of the bathroom and the both of them enjoyed their breakfast. As they finished eating, another person knocked on the door. Gwen opened the door. It was one of the interns. "Chris wants all of you kids to meet him in the lobby," the guy told her then departed. Duncan said to Gwen as they walked out the door, "If Courtney's there we just ignore her if she starts any crap." Gwen replied, "Duncan I don't think she'd have the nerve since Eva cut her down to size besides Eva's one person she's afraid of." In the lobby they saw Courtney but she ignored them. Then Chris spoke, "Is everybody here," and Bridgette replied yes. "Good," he continued, "This evening you're going home but first I'm having a party for you on a yacht." Everyone started cheering. "The party starts at two this afternoon and you will leave for the airport at five," then he left the room. Gwen said to her boyfriend and DJ, "Come on lets watch some television to kill some time before the party."

Later while everyone was on the yacht enjoying the food Chris announced that he was leaving because he had some important business to take care of. After he left the yacht started moving from shore. Unbeknownst to all the kids, they were going to pass Wawanakwa while Chris was introducing new contestants that were arriving that moment to start the fourth season in two days. While an intern played music, some of the kids began dancing. As Harold and Leshawna danced, Duncan and Gwen were standing a few feet from them. "Isn't it great we're finally going home?" Gwen asked her boyfriend. "Yeah," he replied casually, then sighed. "You don't seem enthusiastic to go back home," she asked. "I am but I just realized what I should do after this. I was thinking of getting a job after high school but with my juvenile record nobody is going to hire me," Duncan told her. Gwen responded, "You could go to a community college." He replied, "Hmm, that's a great idea." Then she asked him, "Let's dance?" He said, "No," then thought for a moment then said, "We can do something that's even better than dancing." Gwen replied, "What!" Duncan answered, "Making out," then he held her chin and pulled her in. They continued making out for a long time while the yacht passed the island.

**Please Review**

**THE END**

A/N: I hope everyone likes how the story ends.


End file.
